simtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Harding
Megan Harding (formally Grey) is a fictional main character in the SimTV television series Crystal Town. Pre Series A photograph which is currently up in Pauline's flat shows Megan and her younger sister Keria as children. (4x08 Postman Fudge) Her childhood has been mentioned throughout the show. Megan has stated her mother was so awful it forced their father into sucide and all Pauline cared about was sex, drugs and alcohol. Megan even once said how she had walked in on her mother having sex with a plumber. (4x02 Sneak A Peak) Megan and Keria at an unknown point were put into care by Pauline. (4x02 Sneak A Peak) She had met and fell in love with a guy called Ryan Grey and they dated all the way through high school but soon drifted apart. (4x09 The Wellington Family Story) They re-met several years later at Tim Wellington's birthday party as Tim was dating Keria at the time. Megan and Ryan soon began dating once again. (1x04 Many Days Before) On 15th November 2005 Tim's parents who were close to Ryan, Bruce and Louise had Megan and Ryan over for dinner where they explained how they had remet and only after a few minutes noticed who each other was. During the dinner Megan and Tim also joked about Megan's sister Keria. (4x09 The Wellington Family Story) Series One Megan was first seen waking her fiancée Ryan up claiming she needs money as shes going out to shop for a wedding dress. Megan went shopping with her best friend Tina Stripe and managed to pick the dress she liked. (1x02 Family Love) Later on at Tim's funeral Megan supports Ryan through the day and also gives her thoughts to Bruce. (1x04 Many Days Before) Megan later is treated to a hen night run by Cindy Montredge who also lets her stay the night before her wedding. Megan also meets Tina's loud outgoing cousin Ariel Watson. Tina and Ariel row and leave the hen night early and whilst they rowing in the street Tina sees Ryan having sex with his stripper. (1x06 To Make Things Worse...) Ryan begs Tina not tell Megan and Tina struggles to decide weather to bring the news which would ruin Megan's big day. She decides not too and Megan and Ryan get married and fly off to their honeymoon. (1x07 No Good Deed) Filled with guilt Tina leaves Megan a voicemail message telling her everything when she discovers this Megan quickly decides to get even and with her heartbreak she sleeps with a hotel worker called James but she kicks him out when he asks if he can say her again. (1x08 For My Family) In the next episode Megan tries to forget about the adultry and she takes a walk up a hall, James follows and confronts her angry that she lied and he tells her that Ryan should know the truth. (1x09 Not So Perfect Afterall) Megan begs James not to tell but when James shoves her and calls her a slut Megan in self defence pushes him away and he falls down the hill to his death. Megan rushes away back to the hotel room where Ryan asks her if shes okay, she locks herself in the bathroom and begins to cry. (1x10 Ten Simple Rules) Series Two Six months on its shown that Ryan's father Howard had mysteriously commited sucide by shooting himself in the head. Megan and Ryan then take in Ryan's mother Sharon who becomes a pain for Megan and begins ordering her around and getting her to things. When Megan finally sticks up for herself Sharon blackmails her about her killing James. Horrified that Sharon somehow knows Megan fufills her wishes whilst wondering how Sharon found out. (2x01 Six Months On) In a later episode Ryan makes Megan take Sharon out to her lunch date with Tina and new neighbour Hannah Johnson. The table they are sat at only has three seats and Megan is happy that Sharon will have to sit elsewhere however in a strange turn of events its Megan who is put onto a table next to it. Megan and Tina later follow Hannah out of the resturant when she gets an emergancy call from home. In the next episode Megan asks Sharon why she has suddently changed her ways and become so rude to her, Sharon tells her that she just changed her mind she then remembers back to how she planned to suprise Ryan and Megan with a quick visit on their honeymoon as she couldn't make their wedding. However when Sharon arrived at the hotel she saw everything that Megan did including pushing James to his death. (2x04 Behind Bars) Ryan soon snaps at his mother for always bossing and ordering Megan around. This makes Sharon apolgise to Megan and they discuss what really happened on the honeymoon and put their differences aside, they then suprise Ryan when he comes home by preparing his favourite dinner. (2x05 Fallin' Florida) Soon after Megan and Ryan have their college friend Marie Peacock over for dinner along with her partner Yasmin however the two row causing Yasmin to storm off. (2x06 Welcome To The Family) Megan is later also present during the fire at the school and she stands outside with Tina to support her as her son Robert is trapped inside. (2x07 Flaming Hell!) Some time after Sharon begins to become sucispocious over Hilary Kim's new boyfriend Malcom Henderson and she questions Ryan and Megan to what they think of him and they both tell her hes a kind loving man however Sharon decides to investigate about him further. (2x08 Crime And Punishment) When Sharon goes out Megan quizzes her as to where she is going but Sharon tells her shes a big girl and go out whenever she wants. (2x09 Men? Who Needs 'Em!) In the next episode Megan and Ryan compete in a friendly compition to see who is a better cook and they decide that Sharon should be the one to decide whose meal was better. However whilst the food is left alone in the dining area, Malcom who discovers that Sharon knows that Malcom is slowly killing his father puts poison in the food which Sharon is about to eat. Whilst Megan gets Sharon to try some of the food, she begins coughing and falls to the floor and Megan watches in horror as she dies and Sharon tells her she was like the daughter she never had. (2x10 Ho Ho, The Witch Is Dead) Some time after at Sharon's funeral a police officer interupts the service and wrongly arrests Megan for Malcom's murder as Ryan stands there shocked and Malcom, the real killer, just sits there watching. Tina swears that Megan was framed and planned to prove her innocence. (2x11 Stabbing Pains) In the season finale Tina hires a great lawyer for Megan, Ryan turns up beliving that Megan did kill his mother. Before it can go further a police officer discovers a bottle which had contained the poison outside in the flowers and the bottle contained finger prints but not Sharon's, Ryan's or even Megan's therefore proving Megan innocent. Ryan tries to apolgise to Megan but she tells him she wants a divorce. Later in the same episode, Megan chats with Tina at her house whilst Aaron and Alice are upstairs. An earthquake occurs and Megan, Tina, Aaron and Alice run to take cover in the concrete basement. (2x12 Not A Good Day) Series Three After the destruction of the earthquake Megan is the first to have shown survived in Tina's house. Megan emerges from the basement and discovers an unconcious Aaron. Megan manages to wake him up and the two then leave the house and find a severley injured Alice on the pavement outside, they manage to alert a fireman and Megan goes to the hospital with Alice and she tells Aaron to head to the pub in order to alert Marie. Megan then discovers at the hospital that Marie is fine and is just being checked at the hospital, Megan then argues with the woman at reception in order to find out where Marie is being checked. Its revealed in the same episode that Ryan was killed in the earthquake. (3x01 The Aftershock) Soon after whilst shopping Megan runs into Mrs. Diane Daniels for the first time since the earthquake and Megan tells her about Ryan's death. She then runs into an old college friend doctor Barry Morant the two get talking and agree to go on a coffee date. (3x02 Under Lock And Key) In the next episode Megan goes on her date with Barry and before she goes Hannah invites her and Barry to a dinner party for later in the evening. After their date Megan invites Barry to the dinner party and he accepts and the two share a kiss. Megan rushes out from the dinner party along with Eddie Montredge and Hannah when they learn that Kacey has been shot and is being treated at the hospital. (3x03 Shoot The Button) Later on Megan awaits at the hospital and tries to comfort a emotional and worried Eddie over a cup of coffee. After waiting at the hospital Megan is happy to learn that Kacey will recover. Soon after Megan tries to find Kayleigh's wedding dress which hadn't of been delivered. Before the wedding service Barry asks if he can come after Megan's afterwards for coffee and she agrees. (3x04 The Henderson Home Video) The following day a miserable Megan tells Tina to come round as she has some news to tell her. Tina asks what is wrong and Megan informs her that she is pregnant with Ryan's child. At the end of the episode in a flashback of Hilary Kim its shown that the person who had shot serial killer Malcom Henderson to his death was infact Megan. (3x05 Confrontation) The following day Tina arrives at Megan's to see how she is doing and Megan tells her that she had been sick all morning. Megan tells Tina shes scared of raising this baby alone and how she worries that Barry will leave her when he discovers that shes pregnant. Megan then tells Tina it was her that killed Malcom. A flashback is then shown of the aftermath of Malcom's death where Megan explains to Hilary who was present that she killed him because Malcom was the responsible for Sharon's death which also broke up Megan's marridge with Ryan. Hilary doesen't blame her and tells Megan her secret is safe. Later in the episode Tina discovers Megan has gone to the hospital for an abortion and Tina rushes to try and stop her when she arrives she discovers that Megan couldn't go through with it. (3x06 Work It!) In the following episode Megan cancels her date with Barry when she finds out Tina has gone missing and the two go out to find her. Later on that night being unsucessfull Barry finds Megan sitting by Ryan's grave. Megan tells Barry that she loved Ryan and that they were only married a year when he was taken from her. Megan then says goodbye to Ryan and walks away from his grave. (3x07 Where Is She?) Series Four The fourth season kicks off a few months after the last episode of the third season. It's revealed in that time that Megan was now living with her boyfriend Barry, she gave birth to Ryan's triplet daughters who she named Lily, Sandra and Sharon after her late former mother in law. It's also revealed that Megan's younger sister Keria now lives with her. (4x02 Sneak A Peak) In the first episode of the season Megan helps comfort Tina (who returned live and well) when she has problems getting David to forgive her for taking off and going missing. Megan and Tina then welcome back Aaron and Mina Johnson home from a long trip to New Zealand. (4x01 Bitter Baker)